O nada
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Eu sempre lembro de você da mesma maneira. "Minha liberdade", era tudo em que você pensava. Uma brisa leve me balançou os cabelos e por um momento pensei ter sentido seu cheiro. Cheiro de vento.  - Kagura, você conseguiu sua liberdade?


Retratação: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem.

O~o~O

Nada...

Eu sou uma parte de um monstro, não digo um youkai, mas um monstro real, é assim que o chamam. E me sinto inclinada a concordar. Quanto a mim, eu não sou um monstro, eu sou um soldado, uma peça do jogo, só mais um peão de Naraku. Não quero que me entenda mal, não considero isso ruim. Nem poderia. Fui criada sem essa capacidade. Ele me privou disso, dos sentimentos, dos desejos, poderia dizer até da dor. Eu sinto dor, mas não é como se eu me importasse, apenas a considero um incomodo momentâneo. É tolerável. Essa vida é tolerável. As ordens de Naraku são toleráveis.

Eu fui criada para matar. Eu tenho um espelho que nunca reflete minha imagem, um espelho para destruir, um espelho que carrego com esmero. É a minha arma, meu escudo, assim como eu sou arma e escudo de Naraku. Eu o uso ao meu bel prazer, assim como ele me usa. Eu sou o meu espelho nas mãos de Naraku.

O único problema... O momento em que eu achei que tinha algo errado. Você morreu. Isso me causou dor, mas eu não entendi porque, eu não estava machucada. Só de pensar em não ver mais seus olhos rubros e selvagens, os olhos da senhora dos ventos, eu senti aquela dor. Sim, aquilo era dor. Não posso entender o porquê de sua morte me incomodar tanto. Eu sempre lembro de você da mesma maneira. "Minha liberdade", era tudo em que você pensava. Uma brisa leve me balançou os cabelos e por um momento pensei ter sentido seu cheiro. Cheiro de vento.

- Kagura, você conseguiu sua liberdade?

Não precisei andar muito, encontrei o leque sobre a grama. Tocá-lo quase me queimou as mãos. Havia uma sensação presa ali, uma sensação forte, e só então percebi que estava em mim e não no objeto. O que eu sentia era dor e talvez um desejo. Andei mais um pouco pela grama, fui até a margem de um lago.

- Você conseguiu sua liberdade... Eu não.

Deixei o leque afundar e tocar as pedras na parte rasa da água, eu ainda podia vê-lo. Levantei-me e andei de volta. De volta para onde? De repente a dor se tornou mais forte e pude ouvir meu desejo. Vingança? Eu queria terminar o que você começou. Trair Naraku, sim. Talvez eu pudesse ter também, aquilo que você chamava de liberdade, seja lá o que for isso. Mas eu também quero. Quero voar como você, Kagura, com você.

Não, eu não sinto nada. Nem dor, nem vontade. Mas eu imagino sentir e isso já me basta. E ele como se lesse meus pensamentos me mandou com aquele monstro do espelho. Ele era atingido, eu quebrava. O youkai das ilusões estava ao meu lado. Ele perguntava se eu não sentia nada. Não. Eu não sinto nada. Eu sinto o nada dentro de mim. E sei que não é normal sentir.

Kagura, você sentia, não é? Você desejava, desejava ser livre como o vento que dominava. E eu agora desejo, Kagura, ir para onde você está, não tem mais nada para mim aqui. Não sem você.

Sim, eu segui as ordens de Naraku. Quase que até o fim. Aquela humana, eu acho que ela entendeu. "A luz pode matar Naraku". Eu revelei. É o que eu quero, Kagura, porque é o que você queria. Matá-lo. Acho que aquela humana entendeu. Aquela humana. Aquelas pessoas. Hesitaram tanto em me matar, mas que tolos, eu não hesitaria em matá-los, percebe? Eu podia ter ido embora como sugeriram, mas eu fiquei. Porque eu desejava, Kagura, eu desejava a liberdade que você tinha. Eu desejava voar como o vento, junto com você.

Era meu último momento. Cacos e pó de espelho explodiram pelo ar, não vi o que aconteceu, não sei se morreram, mas Kagura, eu vi você, em algum lugar, em meio ao brilho da luz refletida no vidro, a sua pena, aquela na qual voava, aquela que você costumava manter nos cabelos. Kagura, você veio me buscar, não é?

Sim. Nós éramos parte de um monstro. Mas não fomos monstros, nós éramos soldados. Você desertou e eu não sentia nada. Você morreu e eu ainda não sinto, Kagura. Eu me deixei morrer, me deixei morrer por você. Eu desejo ser livre com você.

Mas, Kagura, eu morri, ainda não sinto nada, continua tudo vazio...

E você não veio.

O~o~O

Sempre gostei de Kanna. =}

Fic curtinha, sem pretensões, espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews? =]


End file.
